


Camp Jackalope

by witchdolll



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Self Insert, Summer Camp, This entire fic is a joke, who let these men be counselors???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdolll/pseuds/witchdolll
Summary: Last summer read a post in the BTD tag abut someone having a dream where the murder boys were counselors and this happened feat. my irl friend Anna.





	Camp Jackalope

To be completely honest, Gia was preparing for a lot of bullshit this summer, not for any particular reason, it was just in her nature. Especially when it came to summer camp; she had gone through it once when she was around nine or ten years old and didn’t exactly have the best experience. But hey, now she was older and this time she had a friend to endure bullshit with, that person being Anna, her best friend since middle school. As well as that, they were going to be counselors rather than campers.They thought that together, they could handle being away from home, away from wifi, away from writing, and with a bunch of people they didn’t know.

Well, they thought they were prepared. Because Camp Jackalope was not something easily prepared for. Camp Jackalope was on a completely different level of bullshit.

Let’s just say that after they arrived, one of the counselors, Vincent, a man who did not look like a counselor, much less be allowed around minors greeted them with, “Welcome to hell, kids.”

And so the week long stay at Camp Jackalope began.

The first thing that went wrong in Gia’s book was when she and Anna were assigned different cabins, Gia being stuck with Vincent and Anna with Strade. Strade ( or Grease Trap as Gia called him) gave both of them immediate bad vibes despite his friendly attitude. there was just something very off about him. 

As for Vincent, he was exactly the type Gia hated: loud, arrogant, and way too physical. He also had a strange idea of discipline, “just throw the little shits in the lake.” Vincent’s words, not her own. It was a daily occurrence to have a camper be thrown into that lake if they even mildly annoyed him. Of-fucking-course Vincent developed a weird fixation on her, nothing sexual of course, he just messed with her more so than the other counselors, giving her the nickname ‘Little Red’ and throwing her into the lake fairly often for no reason other than, ‘just because’.

At least Anna found some form of solace with the camp’s nurse, Sano. She’d often hide away in his office when she didn’t want to deal with Grease Trap– Strade. Which is where she was right then, in Sano’s office, helping him with kids who had had ‘accidents’ in woodshop. Woodshop was taught by Strade, by the way. In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have left her campers with him, but oh well.

“Anna, grab more antibiotic, it’s in the shelf next to my desk.” Sano ordered as he picked out splinters from another one of. She wordlessly nodded and went to grab it, but then her attention was caught by the guitar propped next to his desk; Anna raised her eyebrows curiously before grabbing what Sano needed, the guitar wasn’t important at the moment, right now she needed to focus on the task at hand.

“Here.” She held it out to him, Sano took it before mumbling a quick thanks. After the frightened kid left to go back to to woodshop, Anna asked about the guitar.

“It belonged to my brother.” Sano simply replied, there were tinges of sadness in his voice. This piqued Anna’s curiosity but she didn’t press. “What about you, do you play?” He asked

“Uh, yeah. A bit…I’m better with drums though.” Anna replied.

“You wouldn’t mind playing something for me, would you?” The way he phrased that made it sound more like an order than a question, but she complied. Anna was always at her happiest when she was playing, even if her face didn’t show it; so, she pushed a lock of black curls out of her face and began to play “This is Gospel” on the guitar, filling the room with the calming melody.

Gia watched apathetically as Vincent took another kid under his arm and towards the lake, his co-counselor Farz in toe. The redhead had no clue what that kid did to piss Vincent off, but she didn’t care. An impish smirk crept across her pale face as soon as they were out of sight and carefully back into the woods. She had been more towards the back of the group, sneaking away would be a piece of cake.

Gia hummed to the tune of ‘Dead Girl Walking’ as she walked along the trail, stopping outside some brush and listened closely, if he wasn’t here then he was probably in the field a little ways down the trail. She faintly heard mumbling on the other side, ‘Found ya, “Gia thought, she pushed the shrubbery out of the way and stepped into a clearing where a man was hunched over some plants. “Hey Law,” Gia casually greeted him, the man jumped and turned to her.

“Ah-!” He relaxed slightly when he saw it was her, “oh Gia, shouldn’t you be with Vincent…?”

Gia simply shrugged, “yeah, but I don’t like him, too loud and tiring. Everyone here sort of is, save for a select few.”

“Yeah..I get it, he can be….tiresome.”

“Honestly, I wish I was working with you. You’re one of the select few people here who aren’t totally draining,” Gia stated, “you’re the calming rain in the shitstorm that is this camp.”

Lawrence couldn’t help but smile at her statement. “Hah, thanks Gia…no one’s ever said that to me before…” Lawrence fidgeted awkwardly; another reason Gia had taken a liking to him was because in a way, he reminded her of herself, socially anxious and awkward but passionate about his interests. He wasn’t the best conversationalist, but neither was Gia, still, she did most of the talking.

“What plants did you find today?” She questioned, Lawrence’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! I found some foxglove near the creek,” he said, showing her a small planer holding the bright purple flowers.

“Really? I read something about those representing insincerity,” Gia stated, “Aren’t those also toxic?”

Lawrence didn’t have a chance to reply before a loud voice cut through the air, “found ya, Lil’ Red!”

‘Oh fuck me,’ Gia broke out into a cold sweat. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, only one person called her Lil’ Red and that southern drawl was unmistakable. Before she had a chance to sprint away Gia felt a pair of hands on her and she was hoisted up under someone’s arm. Gia was flailing all the while, even managing to hit Farz, who promptly exclaimed,

“Ow! Little shit!”

Gia ignored him, “Vincent put me down!” She snapped, Vincent simply laughed,

“No can do, Red. You know what happens when someone breaks the rules…’

Gia sighed, “They get thrown-”

“They get thrown in the lake!”

Gia clawed at his arm, “put me down you shit!” She turned to Lawrence, “remember my legacy! Foxglove symbolizes insincerity!”

The redhead didn’t stop struggling even when she was effortlessly chucked onto the lake. The pain of water entering Gia’s nostrils immediately after impact; she glared at both of them when she came back up.

“You look like shit!” Farz laughed.

“Ha, ha fuck you too,’ Gia mumbled as she got out of the water. “You’re lucky I can swim.” She hissed at Vincent before heading to the showers.

“Heh, sure thing, Lil’ Red.” Vincent replied, not taking her seriously at all, as per usual.

“Vincent threw you into the lake again?” Anna asked her red haired friend as she dropped her plate off food on the table.

“Fuck him and fuck his little butt buddy Farz.” Gia replied, a sour expression on her face.

“That bad, huh?” Anna questioned before taking a sip of her green tea. “Sano made me play ‘This is Gospel’ on acoustic. My fingers hurt like a bitch.”

“Ouch,” Gia replied, “but Sano’s pretty chill, I mean if you trust him he can’t be that bad, right?”

Anna nodded,

“I wouldn’t trust him completely, but if you were to make me choose between Sano and Vincent, I’d go for Sano,” she stated.

Gia laughed lightly, “same man, and I’m like, 99% sure Vincent’s a werewolf. Dude refers to his campers as his ‘pack’ and when Lawrence had wolfsbane he got all uncomfortable,”

Anna raised an eyebrow.

“Wolfsbane is said to ward off werewolves,” Gia elaborated.

“Oh,” Anna said, “ I also see him going into the woods at night,” she added.

“Dude’s a werewolf,” Gia repeated, “so, moving on, anything else interesting happen?”

They continued their conversation until they were interrupted by someone coming over to their table.

“So, is everything good?” Ren asked, referring to the food in front of them.

“Everything’s great, Ren. Were you in charge of dinner tonight?” Gia asked, Ren’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! I figured I’d better make it up to you guys after Strade was on dinner duty yesterday…” Ren replied.

Both Anna and Gia shuddered at the mention of yesterday’s dinner. They didn’t question Strade’s ‘meat dish’ (there was also a missing camper that night, Anna and Gia only at the salad that night)

Ren was called over by Strade after after a minute of their conversation, leaving the two girls alone again.

“Ren’s cute,” Gia stated once he was out of earshot, “not in a ‘hot, I wanna date him’ way but more in a ‘puppy’ way, you know?”

Anna shrugged, “I don’t know, there’s something off about him. But to be fair there’s something off about every counselor here.”

Gia nodded, allowing her eyes to scan over the entire mess hall , landing on the double doors . Not a moment later they swung open and two other counselors, Cain and Rire, entered; both covered in dirt, grime, blood, and bruises.

‘The hell…?” Gia thought, eyebrow raised when suddenly a loud call of,

“Holy shit! Half the camp’s destroyed!”

Campers crowded around the windows, Anna and Gia joining them. Their eyes widened at the destruction, the entire left half of the camp was totally obliterated, like a wild storm had ravaged it.

“Holy shit!” Gia exclaimed.

“That’s probably about $1,000 worth of property damage,” Anna stated.

“How can only two people be capable of that!?” Gia questioned in disbelief, her attention traveling to Cain and Rire.

“I told you, everyone here’s a little off.”

“This is a fuckton more than a little!”


End file.
